


I Prefer to Text

by nicholas_de_vilance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholas_de_vilance/pseuds/nicholas_de_vilance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka, the Conversations between Sherlock and John over text message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer to Text

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Reichenbach Fall.

Baker Street  
Come at once if convenient  
SH

If inconvenient come anyway  
SH

Could be dangerous  
SH

\---

We’re out of milk  
SH

I’ll pick some up on my way home.  
JW

\---

We’re out of milk again  
SH

Okay, I’ll get some.  
JW

\---

We’re out of milk again  
SH

I’m upstairs.  
JW

Why did you have to text me?  
Just come up and tell me.  
JW

Phone was closer  
SH

You texted back  
SH

\---

We’re out of jam  
SH

Would it kill you to do the shopping just once?  
JW

Possibly  
SH

-_-  
JW

\---

Good morning John  
SH

…Uh, good morning, Sherlock.  
JW

\---

Pass me my phone?  
SH

Sure, just give me a minute.  
JW

Wait…  
JW

:)  
SH

Did you just make a joke?  
JW

\---

:D  
SH

That is a big smile  
SH

Mrs. Hudson showed me  
SH

Congratulations.  
JW

We’re out of milk again  
SH

\---

I’m going to pick up take away  
on my way home.  
JW

Any preference?  
JW

Chinese  
Chow mein please  
SH

Please?  
JW

\---

Before you ask,  
I’ve picked up milk.  
On my way home.  
JW

Thank you  
SH

Are you okay?  
JW

Need jam too  
SH

…Damn it.  
JW

\---

Happy Valentine’s Day, John  
SH

You too, Sherlock. :)  
JW

Be my Valentine?  
SH

What?  Really?  
JW

Yes  
SH

Okay, sure.  
JW

Dinner?  
SH

I’ll meet you at Angelo’s in twenty.  
JW

The usual seat?  
SH

Yes.  
JW

With a candle?  
SH

John?  
SH

Yes, Sherlock.  
With a candle.  
JW

\---

I love you  
SH

I thought you said that  
love is a disadvantage.  
JW

You’re the exception  
SH

Is that okay?  
SH

That’s fine. :)  
JW

\---

False alarm, Mrs. Hudson’s fine.  
JW

You probably already knew that, though.  
JW

On my way to Bart’s.  
Answer your phone!  
JW

Sherlock Holmes!  
Answer the damn phone!  
JW

\---

I bought milk.  
JW

Whoever has this number now,  
please disregard that last message.  
I forget sometimes that this isn’t  
his phone anymore.  
JW

It’s alright.

\---

Where’s my gun?  
JW

Christ, sorry, forgot again.  
JW

Don’t worry about it.

He used to take my gun.  
JW

Drove me nuts looking for  
it once.  
JW

Sorry, you probably don’t care,  
I’ll stop texting you.  
JW

No you won’t.  
I don’t mind.

\---

Happy Valentine’s Day.  
JW

Again, sorry!  
JW

No worries, you too.

\---

I’m surprised you haven’t  
blocked my number yet.  
JW

\---

I almost killed myself.  
JW

I’m glad you didn’t.

\---

He died last year today.  
JW

I still can’t get rid of his  
damn skull.  
JW

The one he kept, not his actual  
skull.  
JW

Sorry.  
JW

Stop apologizing.

\---

I’m not dead  
SH

Let’s have dinner  
SH

John?  
SH

It’s been you this whole time?  
JW

…Yes  
SH

You son of a bitch.  
JW

I had to fake my death  
To stop Moriarty from killing you  
SH

I don’t givee a rat’s ass what  
you felt you vhad to do!  
JW

You shoulfd have told me,  
you BASTARD!!!  
JW

You know I couldn’t  
SH

John?  
SH

John, please respond  
SH

Answer your phone  
SH

John!  
SH

I’m sorry  
SH

\---

The stars are lovely tonight  
SH

\---

Went to Angelo’s  
Usual table  
With a candle  
SH

\---

I missed you every day  
SH

\---

I still miss you  
SH

\---

I love you  
SH

\---

I love you  
SH

You used periods.  
JW

What?  
SH

So I wouldn’t know it was you.  
You put periods at the ends of your  
sentences instead of leaving them  
off like you normally do.  
JW

I had to, John  
SH

\---

Are you still angry with me?  
SH

No.  
JW

Can I come home now?  
SH

Yes.  
JW

Bring milk.  
JW

\---

I love you, too.  
JW


End file.
